Ignorance's Torment
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: When Hinata's Confession is ignored she takes her true love prisoner to break and remold him for her own use and desire. Multipersonality!Hinata, Dark fic, TORTURE. NaruHina (Formerly Ignorant's Torment)
1. A Path to Pain

**Author's Notes: Hey peeps, this is my first fanfic ever (well that I bothered to fully write out on the internet) Hinata's mother lives in this, the reason how nobody has noticed well...you'll find out :D, This is set 1 week after Naruto came back from his 3 yr training, but he is still generally unliked by most people (exception is shika-kun, lee-kun, chou-kun, shino-kun (they won't have much contact) neji-kun, kono-kun, the ichiraku's, his godparents and more who will be listed, I won't relist them only the one's not added) also, Naruto tried to release kyuubi earlier during his training so his father changed seal to make it extremely tight (only thing he got now is regenerative powers (but there're watered down too))ohm, pairing WILL end in naruhina (I WILL make it work :D), other pairings I pick but for my next fic there's a poll on my file so... ya know :D. Uhm, R&R plz? **

**UPDATE: Hinata confessed a week before this but Naruto nvr answered her until she got tired and snapped, taking him hostage.**

**Uhm...yah so what text means...**

_Thoughts_

"_Talking emphasis"_

"Talking"

**Kyuubi/inner Hinata**

P.O.V. narrator style

* * *

Hinata's

I was walking down a dark corridor in my underground mansion (it was as quarter big as konoha was, save for the part containing N.E) pulling my prisoner with a chain. I was careful of scratching the chain as my kaa-chan had bought it for me, and as she had tamed my tou-san, I am doing the same to the love of my life

_Whether he wants it or not!_

As I was walking I was admiring my lover and watched with glee as he didn't seem to shy away from me anymore, yes he has come to understand his position... He was stark naked and I was eye-raping him. I took in the rest of his delicious features.

His usually spiked hair was hanging more limply with his neck hairs on edge, as if it reflected his mood, his eyes were blindfolded, but I was sure that if they were off they would be duller and show pain and fear. His mouth was gagged and the chain I was holding was surround his neck with spikes facing outwards... and blunt ones facing in. His neck was surely covered in bruises.

I looked at his neck to make sure..._ ahh perfection, _many colourful stains littered his neck; purple, yellow, orange, black, light green and even red, though I'm sure the red ones aren't bruise marks. I continued my observing.

His whisker marks were more broad and darker, making him look feral but helpless at the same time. His chiselled body, not to mention his blemish free skin, was showed off to me, and I was very much enjoying the show. But then I noticed something strange. He body was shivering, but with closer inspection I realized he was crying,

_THE NERVE OF HIM! _

I jerked the chain in my hand and flashed the whip over my head menacingly, and he being the nervous wreck he is, continued his crying. I snorted at him and put my palms to the manacles on his legs and wrists, connected to each other and channelled chakra into it, increasing how much chakra it blocks _he wasn't the only one who studied sealing... _ With his chakra sealed even tighter he stopped crying to conserve his energy. Well at least that's what I'm assuming.

He was now slightly limping as he was crawling on all fours; with even less chakra to support him, crawling was a chore for him.

Soon we reached the corridor's end, which had a single door on the wall. As if my pet could sense where he was he started whimpering like crazy, putting a small dog to shame.

I unlocked the door and saw my favourite room out of all, my torture room. Filled to the brim with the latest torture equipment courtesy of T&I, I had everything I needed in here to break him, to make him submit to me, to make him MINE.

I grinned as I strapped him onto the table putting more restraints on him. I released the gag just so I could hear him scream that or hear him cuss me out; _though he will receive double if he does...he knows that_

I giggled and licked his ear sensually, giggling gently, but instead of jerking away from me he dry heaved, body wracking and his breaths going irregular. This had annoyed me to no end and I slapped him on the face. Hard. I left an angry red mark on his pale face, and then kissed it. As this was going on he was very quiet, submissive even, I wonder what's going on...? I soon got my answer when my pet started cussing and threatening me with everything imaginable.

"_Mistress..._" he started, with obvious distaste "When I get out of here... you are DEAD, understand DEAD. I will murder you for pu-" His rant was abruptly cut, courtesy of my gentle fist striking his throat. He coughed for a few minutes, coughed for a few seconds then let his head relax on the table, waiting for the torture sure to come.

* * *

**Authors Note: Um should I continue it, I mean I'm not really sure, remember R&R!**


	2. Inner Hinata?

**Author's Notes: Thx so much for the review, I think I will continue this, if I leave people hanging they'll hate me. I made the last chapter so short, but I think it did justice 4 mah 1****st**** fanfic. I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! Also, I might have Naruto raped, though in a genjutsu, tell me what u think of that, and thanks everyone for being so patient with me and Blaze Release for helping me through this along with SinOfDisaster, but I think I'll change that idea a lot.**

**Disclaimer: (I've always wanted to do this, and this also has nothing to do with the plotline)**

***Hinata walks towards me with Naruto* **

**Hinata: Go on Naruto, say it *cracks whip in hand***

**Naruto: heh...heh... um... I belong to Hinata-sama, not Masashi Kishimoto or NaruHinalover22**

**Hinata: Good boy *smiles evilly***

**Now on with the story :D**

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V (narrator style)

Hmm... Seems like he resigned himself to his fate, _gosh, I sound like Neji now_. Alright, now what should I do today. _Should I start with the whip? Maybe a Genjutsu to break him in? Abacination? Yes that will work..._ After giving him some pills, I put earmuffs and nose plug's in him and took off the blindfold.

His eyes were not as filled with fear as I assumed but were filled with anger, fear was there of course, but the anger was overwhelming. After he noticed his eyes were uncovered he started yelling obscenities, and I put the gag back in. He continued yelling and I grabbed my whip in a flash and struck him on the face.

Finally, he became quiet and I walked to the other side of the room. I was at the furnace. It was burning in all its glory and I was grinning when I found what I was looking for. Pliers holding a hot metal rod. I slowly walked back to my pet and held it before me.

His eyes just narrowed, as if daring to attack me. Oh, he dared mock me? I'll show him who truly owns him. ME. I put the rod right against his eyes, letting it burn/cook his eyes slowly. I grinned, hearing the muffled screams coming from his mouth.

Once his eyes were to the point of being damaged beyond repair I went to the next part of his torture: branding him. I used the pliers to pick up a thin metal rod and used my chakra to hold it. Then I slowly carved into the soft skin of his neck: 'this body belongs to HINATA HYUUGA' pressing deeply into his skin for increased pain.

It was all I could do not to cackle with glee when I saw him press against his restraints and scream around the gag, yes it shows how well it was working, but still, his moving made the carving hard so I have to make it so he can't move, but how... yes I know. I'll hit him with my 'gentle (what a joke) fist'. I quickly whispered the taijutsu stance "gentle FIST" and closed every single tenketsu that wouldn't interfere with the amount of pain he receives.

Once that was over he went as limp as a newborn baby, save for him glaring at me. Why won't he stop? Why? Doesn't he know I'm doing this for us? For him?

I growled lowly, displeasure very obvious. _Maybe he's just being the same old knuckleheaded ninja I know, I just need to tell him why this is happening. Yes, that would work, I'm sure. _I looked at the ground the frowned at him. I took off his gag so we could converse.

"Naruto-kun..." I started "Why won't you just submit to me, why? I just want us to be happy together, is that so much to a-" I was cut off again.

"So you have to torture me do you? Why? I'm sorry I never answered your confession but you didn't have to do this!" Despite the bonds and closed tenketsu's he started moving again "I hate this, I hate you, and I hate this kami-forsaken place, why can't you leave me alone!" Tears started falling down his face, steam coming from his partially cooked eyes.

My eyes started watering, but in anger "Why don't you understand I'm doing this for you? All of this, for you Naruto-kun... I'll make you understand!" I scowled "I WILL!" _One way... or another..._

I petted Naruto's steaming eyelids and reopened his tenketsu's near it, so his healing would start. After his eyes were sufficently healed I restarted my torture. I put the gag in once again. I slowly pulled out each of his fingernails, knowing they would grow back. I watched through my angry tear-stained eyes him yelping around his gag.

It was so nice to see Naruto responding to my signs of affection. I then took the pliers from before and pulled out a random tooth. By the time I was done he had 3 teeth missing and his mouth was a bloody mess.

I took ninja wire and plunged it into his muscles and with a quick jutsu, sent 5000 volts of energy through his veins, enough to kill a lesser ninja, but would only give my Naruto-kun a painful experience.

His hair was now standing fully up, his eyes were wide, pupils small, and his face was almost fully covered in blood and slime. I could still faintly see the tear streaks going down his face, tears now spent. I was smiling now, his charm making me blush.

**Focus on the task at hand and make him realize that he is in love with you. He needs to notice your kindness and caring nature. But you must break him for that to happen. Yes, nothing will keep you apart.**

I nodded my head thankfully to my inner, happy that it still supports me.

Deciding my inner was right I went along with my plan to break him; step 1 of physical torture was almost done; only a few days more and he'd be ready for step 2. But I will need to keep up with my ministrations.

Time for the thumbscrew.

As I walked to the edge of the room, picking up the needed object from one of its objects, I thought once again about my pet. He's a skilled shinobi, and very stubborn. It's going to be very hard to break him... ** Stop it Hinata, you are spacing out to much and one of these days he may escape because of it. You can't afford to let him get free; after all he still outranks you in terms of skill. **I nodded at my inners' words, giving a mental apology.

I put his thumbs in the thumbscrew and SLOWLY ground his fingers. His screams around the gag loud enough for me to check to make sure it was still on. **Pay attention to his face, he looks like he's trying to say something.** I quickly unwound the thumbscrew's top and took it off his thumbs, as well as the gag. He started to speak, even though they came out more as croaks.

"It hurts Hinata, _It hurts!" _

I looked at him sadly but my inner egged me to continue, so I did. My eyes hardening, I decided that one last method would be used. The water cure. I brought a tank full of water and changed the table he was on until he was facing upside down. I slowly lowered him into the bowl of water, drowning him. When it looked like he was soon going to pass out I brought him up, only to continue doing it.

After almost 30 minutes of doing it I decided that Naruto-kun needed a meal and some rest, since he wasn't eating at all. I unchained him and dragged him towards his room. As soon as we got there I strapped him on another table, and putting another torture device on him. It was strapped to his neck, one end facing his chest and the other, his neck. I wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't eat, so convinced this would work I brought in his food. It was filled with pills of course, but nonetheless it was good food.

Half the time I was trying to force feed him but it didn't work as he refused to open his mouth. He is going to end up dead in 3 weeks if this continues. Although that'll be enough time for me to finish each of the stages it still wouldn't be healthy for when I have to nurse him back to heath.

"Fine Naruto-kun" I stated "If you won't eat then you won't sleep" He just looked away from me. "I will come back in 2 hours in case you change your mind, ok?" Naruto just nodded, not willing to strike up my ire I assume. I smiled at him.

(2 hours later)

I returned to check on Naruto-kun to see how he was doing. He didn't seem to be doing very well. Though I felt no sympathy for him, I gave him a small smile. He just continued staring at me, and I noticed the bags underneath his eyes. Ahh... Seems like this is doing the trick. He should want to food now, after I warmed it again it smelt pretty good.

I held it in front of his face and asked him once again if he wanted it. He shook his head slightly, so as not to pierce it on the device. I huffed in impatience and demanded an answer. He just swallowed and opened his mouth as little as possible to speak.

"Because, death seems more tolerable than this"

At this I grew very angry, but I couldn't damage him anymore tonight, as this could kill him, even with the fox... oh my kami-sama, I forgot to reopen the rest of his tenketsus'! I quickly reopened them and felt slight heat as kyuubi's chakra repaired his body.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. _He's lucky I'm so kind! _At this point I was also tired, so I left the food tray in his room in arms reach, with a kage bunshin to feed him if he changes his mind.

Soon I fell asleep, thinking of the torture he'd experience tomorrow

* * *

**Author's Notes: Finally I finished, thanks everybody for your support, making this chapter was tough because I'm not experienced at all in story-writing but I tried my best. Reviews are more than welcome :D**

**NaruHinalover22 OUT!**


	3. Twisted Mind

**Author's Notes: Omg I got so many views, unbelievable, I thought I would have to wait like a month to get this many views. The reason Hinata was so unmerciful in the earlier chapters was because her 'Inner' was in control more, and control was given more to the real Hinata (though they are both real) more in the Second chapter. Ok, now I have a few ppl to thank 4 their support and 2 for helping me. The supporting ones would be my Fr's omegagameblade from roblox and Cutetwinkletoes1211 and bossawesomedude, and the other's I want to thank is Uzumaki Ricky, my beta and also SinOfDisaster, as he also gave me a few great ideas. Everyone's been pretty helpful, also my torture scenes may just get even graphical (if that's a word) more-or-less, as I want my readers to understand this much more, and to make it longer. (3000 words is a pain I have to say) I might also add Naruto's P.O.V more often, awesome right? Well, that's all, anything else i'll add in as a chapter update. Well now for the disclaimer:**

**Hm... What's my name, NaruHinalover22 or Masashi Kishimoto? And also I never knew HE was female and Nigerian. I also suck at animating and manganating (if that's a word ^.^), so I don't think we'll EVER be confused with each other (add the fact that I'm a teen and he's not even CLOSE to my age) and you got a disclaimer**

**Tadaa, now back to the story :D**

**Naruto's P.O.V (it was promised, and it's narrator style)**

I looked at the lights above me, willing them not to turn on anytime soon because I knew what would happen when they go do. Anyone who stayed in this Hell hole would. It would signify that SHE had woken up, and when she wakes up bright and happy, I will end up in pain. ALOT of pain.

Sadly in this world, what you want usually gets you want you don't want. Here's a good example; the lights started flickering until they stayed on. Usually most people prefer the light, but now I prefer the dark. In the dark I can think without feeling too much pain, like when she tortures me.

Personally I'm not sure how long I can hold out with this. I mean, it would be so easy just to give in to her demands, whether I want it or not be damned. I know for a fact I will not last too long with this physical torture she's putting me through. It would be better to just end my life as it is, but my stupid demon won't let me.

Hasn't Kami-sama made me suffer enough in life? Why would he do this to me? After all this, I better get into Heaven after I die, but by the footsteps coming closer, I have a feeling it may be soon. _'Crap, she's coming! I don't want to go there again!_ Why do I always have to suffer?

Soon my thoughts all stopped when I saw her face. HER. Hinata's. I quickly darted my eyes, forcing myself to look at the floor instead of at my tormentor's face. Phantom memories of the pain she gave me kept appearing in my mind as my eyes grew misty. I knew I shouldn't bother yelling, I could feel the dehydration preventing me from it. Still though...

I could feel her eyes burning into mine as she unhooked the device on my neck. She swiftly slapped me across my face. My face was heating up, and not in a pleasant way, stinging and burning at the now angry mark on it.

I let the bangs from my uncovered forehead cover my eyes so she couldn't see them. I waited for her to do something, to say something, anything, because I'm not going to be able to unless she gives me a drink. Then again, everyone has so much they can take before they get annoyed. I looked at her, eyes showing cold fury, anger and let's not forget the annoyance. As if she understood my silent message she took me to the bathroom, hooking the chain around my neck to one in the bathroom. Then she left.

I could feel my eyes closing. How sleep was so tempting, as if it was calling for me to visit it, but I know I can't sleep, if I do, my punishment will be worse then what I go through now. Still though... very tempting.

**(Mindscape)**

I was walking in an empty blank plain. Then I saw Sakura. I could feel my blood boiling. It was her fault, her damn fault that I'm in this. I could feel in my heart that I knew she didn't really do anything but still; I have to pin the blame on anyone but myself. Or else I wouldn't survive the next session sane...

I then saw all of them. Every single person that I considered my friend, and I hated them, I hated them all, they were never there for me. Kakashi never actually trained me, ero-sannin wasn't in my life until it was Chuunin exams, Sakura always hit me, Kiba resented me, Sasuke betrayed me and no one even LOOKED for , No one. No one understood at all what it was like to live my life in abuse, and now this?

If only I could end my suffering...

**(Real world)**

Water was on my face and I was choking. Hinata had apparently splashed water on my face to wake me up. _Crap I fell asleep; I'm in for it now._

"Naruto-kun" She said, glaring at me lightly "You've been very bad, falling asleep when you know you use this time to use this time to prepare yourself for what's to come." She sighed at me and I could feel a shiver stretch from my toes all the way to the tip of my spine. She was playing with me; we both know I knew what's going to happen, as she had explained it the first day.

I'm going to die here, or end up crazy, all because I couldn't stay awake, and it's all her fault! _… Or, is it mine…?_

"NO KIT, DON'T YOU DARE GO CRAZY ON ME, I PLAN TO SURVIVE, SO YOU MUST TO!"

At that the voice in my head did something to me that felt familiar. Could it be…? Kyuubi? If he's back why can't he help me escape, and why is the chakra I'm receiving so little?

Contrary to the popular belief I'm very smart, able to figure things out and learn thing exceptionally fast, but always having to keep it down so I wouldn't get assassinated as a 'threat' to the villages' safety.

Now I had a hunch, that these cuffs were what was making it so hard for kyuubi to help me, but I had another feeling it was the secret seals on me.

These were my thoughts as I was she unhooked my chain and I was forced to crawl, wincing and hissing all the way. I finally stopped in front of a door, it was white, almost glowing if you look close enough, but if you weren't it was just a bright coloured door, and that was what frightened me. What could she be planning in her mind?

We soon entered the room; after all, a taste of her Chakra was all the door needed for it the let us through. It was...unusual in the room, all bare and padded, and all white. What would we be doing here?

She dropped me into the room and locked my chakra away with a seal, which made me pass out

_**Minutes Later**_

I was still in the room from before but my chains were off. Hinata was nowhere as far as I could see, but she could be camouflaged and right beside me for all I know. I may not be Shikamaru-smart but you didn't need to be a genius to see that I was in a deep crap.

My slightly bleary eyes scanned the room, wondering where the door was, as it was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden the already eye-burning room mixed into a white universe. I could feel the changes as my bottom became slightly wet from sitting on the wet-paint covering the ground. I said many colourful words because of the coldness. Then in front of me were a robe and a gag, which flew onto where they belong. Just what I needed, to have my speech taken away again!

This is HER work, isn't it? She's trying to drive me insane right? Well it's not working, nope, definantally not, as I'm going to survive this and I'm going to get her sorry (bleep) into court, get her arrested and kill her myself.

As if someone heard what I was think a voice spoke, echoing around the room

"No one loves you, No one cares for you, no one likes you, everyone wants you to die, the only one who cares is Hinata, Hinata cares, Hinata loves you, Show Hinata you care to, After all, if not her, who do you have?" The voice kept repeating itself, and I kept repeating in my head the list of people who DO care. Sadly, though, that list was slowly dwindling.

_Shikamaru, Chouji, Konohamaru, Meogi, Udon, the Third, Tsunade, Jiraiya, they all like me... right?_

My list went from that small number to the third, Konohamaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya, only 4 people, and it kept on decreasing because of the hypnotising voice. Soon it was only the Third and then that was that. He was dead, I was all alone. Stuck with a psychopathic Hinata, with no one knowing I'm here. I should have been allowed to vote for whether I live or not after the Kyuubi attack; I would have been calling for my death if it would've saved me from this fate.

Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi! If it wasn't for Kyuubi I'd have a family, maybe even a sibling. I wouldn't have been hated and almost assassinated all those times. No beatings, no starving and definitely more training.

All of this was his fault and because of him, i'm going insane. In fact I bet the mental scroll in my head, keeping my sanity intact was detoriating. POP, and as it is my sanity is disappearing, along with the last bit of my self-pride and happiness. I'm seeing the world in a new light, and that light is dark.

**BREAK**

**Hinata's P.O.V (Narrator style)**

I was inside the room in a secret compartment, built for hiding my presence. Naruto didn't know I was here but he did hear my voice. It seemed he was being lulled into it, just as I was mental state was weakening and I just need to push a little more over the course of two weeks, and he will be mine to mold, sooner if all goes well.

Using Chakra to change my voice into a hypnotic one was pure genius if you ask me, and I sounded very well too, too bad my dear Naruto-kun didn't hear it the way I did. Surely he would be glad that he heard my voice. I was watching him clearly as I replayed the recording over and over again.

_After all, who would think that I would continuously waste my breath saying that over and over again?_

_Ne, Kurai-chan, do you think I should take Naruto-kun to a flower field, when we fully break him?_

**"Yes, that would be a great time to test his loyalty to us; hopefully we can do that in several weeks."**

_Hai, Kurai-chan, he was always spirited, but even he can't stay sane with extended periods of this._

**"Being able to control time and space with those manipulation seals you put on him made this so much easier."**

_It was nothing, Kurai-chan, as you did lend me some of your power and knowledge to do it. Although I can't help but feel I'm doing something wrong. What if it doesn't work and Naruto-kun doesn't like me? I would end my own life... and his if necessary_

**"Don't worry, Outer, it'll work, if we must use an extended period of time to do this, then we will. I refuse to have an Outer doubting herself, so either Hyuuga up or give ME control."**

I made a horrified look at this, whenever I give Kurai control, something bad ALWAYS happens, and letting would probably end up with Naruto committing seppuku. I made my mind's voice hard, letting kurai know that I understood.

_Hai, kurai-chan, if I doubt myself then what would happen, I might end up letting Naruto-kun go and at this stage of the plan, he MAY not respond well to other's but he wouldn't be loyal to us either. You words have helped me, and for that I am grateful._

**"Outer, make your voice more hypnotic and then go to bed, I'll adjust to chakra output to create an illusion in your sleep."**

Listening to My inner's word, I powered up my voice, giving it a more dangerous tune to it than before. Thank you Kami-sama for having Kurai, as that mean I won't have to make and maintain an illusion during my sleep, which is even harder than it sounds. I then headed off to bed, letting my inner take control of my mindscape.

**Kurai's P.O.V (narrator style)**

I gazed at the mirror in MY part of the mindscape, looking at my gorgeous features. My blood red eyes, similar to my outer, but still different nonetheless, gleaming at me. My long hair, which instead of Indigo was black, black as Night and dark as Yami-sama. My Outer's skin may be pale but nothing compares to my paper-white skin. Ruby red lipstick decorating my grinning face and a light coating of black-ish red eye-shadow completed my face, and there you have me.

I walked into my closet, picking out a pair of clothes, a skin tight red undershirt and black leather jacket and pants, with steel-toed boots, black of course. Perfect.

That idiot boy my outer likes, thinks' that everyone abandoned him, but… it's not true. I may have helped Outer pull a few chakra strings, and violà, you got a blood clone. It may not have been as simple as it sounded but here's how we did it.

**_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_**

**_Hinata was absorbing the chakra coming from the handcuffs, and putting it to good use, like a chakra transmitting device. It transported the siphoned chakra from Naruto and using a fake Shodaime's Necklace, it went directly into Naruto's Clone, so it will live like him, stalling until she was done. Hinata did the same for herself, but combined her chakra with Naruto's so she wouldn't have to waste so much._**

I started up the genjutsu with hand signs of my own: Demon, Cruel, Death, Light, Tiger, Frost and the final one: KURAI! I pushed my hands out, chakra filled with my dark essence spilling forth, into Hinata's hands and flowing into a machine that generated the specific illusion I wanted. A pain filled one.

In fact, I have one that I'm sure will leave him weeping and in tears. One where your only friends called you a demon to your face and abandoned you…

**Naruto's P.O.V (NOT NARRATOR STYLE *for once*)**

_NO, NO, NO, how could you do this to me? You were my friends', I thought you cared? You were supposed to stay with me, support me in my time of need! NOW YOU BETRAY ME? I'll show you, I'll show you all! I'll show you what happens when you abandon ME, the Kyuubi no kitsune's JINCHUURIKI!_

_Sakura, do you mean it? Am I really just a demon to you, I saved the teme, I saved your life, I was ALWAYS there for you, and you HATE me? Why didn't I see the true you before?_

_Sasuke, I don't care what you say, you were a brother to me in all but blood, and you took that away, leaving me was bad enough, but joining Hebi-teme is even worse! I can't believe I considered you my Nii-san!_

_Tsunade, Jiraiya, you were my GODPARENTS! You left me alone to fend for myself, endure everything without even a peep until I became known. Why did I forgive both of you, you people brought me pain, pain and suffering, just more and more._

_WHY DO YOU DO THIS? I ALWAYS SHOWED I APPRECIATED YOU, WHY WON'T YOU DO THE SAME? I'm not a demon, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Held captive by Hinata Hyuuga! If you can't understand that, then you are more brain dead then a vegetable! If I lose my mind it's your entire fault!_

**Hinata's P.O.V (narrator style)**

I woke up this morning bright and cheery and made my way into the lounge. I had a great meal, rice with Miso soup and a few side dishes, including cinnamon buns! When I walked into the compartment to watch Naruto I noticed a few things

1) The recording was still playing

2) Naruto was silent and

3) He was rocking himself

What could be wrong with him? Did the recording really hurt his feelings so much? _Maybe I should go check on him~_

"**No, you must remain out of sight, if he see's you he will not break as we want him to, human contact MUST be avoided!"**

_Hai, Kurai-Chan, but I'm worried about him, why is he like that?_

"**I think he's breaking down Outer, soon you will have your man…**_**and I will have the control I desire**_**"**

_What was that Kurai-Chan, you didn't think loud enough?_

"**Outer, pay attention, I said soon you will have your man, and have the control you desire"**

_Oh, okay Kurai-Chan_

"… **Hinata"**

_You said my name…_

"**Hinata…"**

_Yes…?_

"**When he breaks you will keep your side of the deal right..?**

_Of course Kurai-Chan, Of course I would._

**AN: HAPPY, I FINALLY FINISHED, THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA! XD, enjoy chappy, also… sorry it took so long, I had a month to work on it but I lost mah inspiration. I WILL continue it; it may just take some time since my beta wants longer chappys :P BYEZ**

**~NARUHINALOVER22 OUT! **


	4. Mind Matters

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, apparently I was lacking in torture so much last chapter that she actually LIKED it (eharley09) When her story comes out make sure to give it a look, especially if you like UtaPri, it's a conjoined story (me and her)! I got enough reviews to make me happy. (though I really wish I got more X3) Do any of you actually read author notes -_-? Er.. oh yes, shout out time. CUTETWINKLETOES1211, ZELDA211, BOSSAWESOMEDUDE, UZUMAKI RICKY, SINOFDISASTER, EHARLEY09, EDSTINA and****… MY SECRET CRUSH ((if it's still secret) and if I show this to any of my classmates YOUR NOT KNOWING :D (take that guys, my VIRTUAL FRIENDS know my crush, and you don't ^-^! Erm what else? Oh yah, disclaimer:**

******If I was Masashi Kishimoto, I wouldn't use a jump rope to tie someone, I would use a solid gold chain B)**

**I apologize for this veryyyy late update, I was just so tired... and projects... and homework... and tests... laziness, you know, usual time consuming things, but I'm sorry either way. I will mention this every chapter. I LOVE REVIEWS! Why chu people reading deny me them? ME WANT REVIEWS DX!**

**AND NOWWWWW *drum roll plzzzzz* THE STORY STARTS, DADADADAAAAA:**

**Hinata's P.O.V (Narrator Style)**

I turned off the Chakra audio device and Kurai had cut off the power supply for the Genjutsu machine, thereby cutting off the illusion on my sweet Naruto-kun. Of course, I went inside to check on him, I didn't want him to die, that's just cruel.

When I stepped into the room I felt a difference immediately. The room was freezing! I had to go all the way to my room to grab my heavy duty clothing. Fortunately, and unfortunately, it didn't seem like Naruto-kun noticed I entered or left the room.

I walked straight up to him, doing a minor catwalk at the same time. _Who knows', maybe it'll catch his eye_. I smiled at Naruto, who was still rocking himself. I pushed his chin upwards so I could see him clearly.

What caught my eyes first though, were his. It was duller than an overused kunai and looked as misty as the hidden mist Jutsu Naruto-kun mentioned Zabuza used when he defeated him.

They were blue, a really light blue, holding none of that warmth or recognition he had before I took him here. No pupil, no sparkle, and no happiness.

I was leaning into Naruto when something showed in his eyes. _Finally, I thought he'd never recognize me._ What he did though surprised me. He made a little noise and crawled backwards, continually rocking himself.

Of course, I just repeated my advances, but he still did he same actions only his eyes grew wider... _What's wrong with him, he's never touched me willingly before let alone move me away._

Kurai-chan what's going on…?

Naruto-kun isn't behaving like normal.

"**Outer, he's locking himself in his mind to deal with the pain, can't you see that. My kaa-sama in your kaa-chan showed me what the symptoms were like when you were young. It was really interesting to see your tou-san behave similarly to blondie over there."**

But what do you mean by Naruto-kun is locking himself in his mind?

"**What I said is something you should figure out yourself, I did the same, now im going to go take a nap, visualize an alarm clock, I plan to wake up in an hour."**

Hai Kurai-chan, though I wish you would actually help me...

At that I imagined an alarm clock and had a vision of Kurai setting it to a random time. Knowing Kurai, she was already asleep.

I started contemplating her words. _Naruto-kun is locked... in his mind? How does that work out? Does it have something to do with the Kyuubi...? Wait, that's not possible... the cuffs. GAH, Naruto-kun, you're making everything to complicated! Why couldn't Kyuubi __**not** exist! You'd be weaker with- THAT'S IT!_

Well this is boring. I have to wait for Kurai-chan to wake up before my plan can she would defiantly praise me for my strategy skills. Yes me, Innocent Hinata, a mastermind.

**(1 minute later)**

Ok _this_ is getting annoying.

(some 2 minutes later)

"Hey, Outer, what been bothering you, I can't sleep like this when you insist on making in here like a volcano."

Kurai-chan! I thought about what you said and I've decided I know what my next move will be!

"That's great and all Outer, but this is my beauty sleep you're disturbing"

KURAI!

"Fine, fine, let's hear it"

Ok, so this is what I was thinking...

"Hinata... I never thought I'd say this but... that was brilliant. If all goes well this plan might shorten the number of days we need."

Really? I never thought my idea would shorten this by days!

"Well it will. We just have to wait for the perfect moment, which will be when either Naruto passes out or you knock him unconscious."

I woke up from my daze and walked over to where Naruto was. If he knew I was here he didn't show it. Now all I had to do was get behind him

...

baka! I can shunshin behind him, so why was I thinking this hard?

One half Tora seal later I was chopping the neck of my beloved Naruto-kun. Kurai-chan was already giving me the hand signs for the Jutsu I was talking to her about, and I mimicked them perfectly. Maybe my mother was part Yamanaka... soon everything went dark.

I blinked at my surroundings.

I-is this a sewer?

Why Is Naruto-kun's mind a _sewer_?

It should be a warm field of sunshine, or at least his home.

Nevertheless, I picked myself up and moved to find my destination. _Kyuubi's Cage._

It wasn't hard to find at all. It was actually very close to where I was. A huge metal gate that needed some redecorating was now before me. Behind it loomed a large shadow, bigger than the gate itself. And before the gate?

Naruto-kun...

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, I'm absolutely sorry I haven't updated, so this is a small token of my sorriness. I PROMISE, I will get you a longer one, this is just so you know what's going on and so you would have********_something_** to read. Gomen once again, I'll actually try to post something later on ^.^

**PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! It'll make me work faster, I promise**


End file.
